


Половина начала

by risowator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим не любил ходить в бассейн по одной причине. С каждым днём издевки и подколы со стороны Пауэрса становились всё извращенней, в итоге: изнасилование.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Половина начала

"Мориарти, ты сможешь, ты сможешь это сделать, ты взрослый, ты не малявка", - повторял себе Джим, но свои слова не убеждали. Сегодня очередное занятие в бассейне, которое пропустить нельзя, он и так отстает по очкам, хотя в своей группе, он знает, он лучший пловец.  
План действий выверен до деталей, он ни на секунду не задержится в этом здании, чтобы не столкнуться с уродом Пауэрсом. Но план дал сбой.

Джим стоял в одних плавках с перекинутым через плечо полосатым полотенцем, а в личном шкафчике не было его вещей. Ни одной вещи - Джим даже перепроверил имя на дверце, отсчитал пятый слева шкафчик - его. И там пусто.

Это был вызов. Джим не мог пойти жаловаться тренеру. Он оглянулся и прислушался - его группа принимает душ. У него есть несколько минут, чтобы попытаться отомстить...

\- И что это мы тут делаем? - раздался из-за угла омерзительный в своей узнаваемости голос. Джим замер перед шкафчиком Пауэрса. Он не успел. - Побирушка шарится по чужим вещам? Мне позвать тренера? - на последнем слове Пауэрс немного повысил голос. Джим ждал. - Или мы уладим это сами? Мориарти, только ты и я, по-мужски.

Если его будут бить, то Джим сможет увернуться, но вряд ли ответит на удар. Нужно его заболтать. Джим выпрямился, стараясь хоть немного прибавить в росте, задрал подбородок и как можно тверже сказал:  
\- Поговорим.

Джим шел первым, он старался отвести Пауэрса в тот коридор, откуда можно было выбраться на улицу через маленькое окно, в которое не поместился бы этот громила. Босые ноги Джима ступали неслышно, зато шлепанцы Пауэрса создавали гулкое это. В этом крыле никого не было, поэтому казалось, что в здании пусто. Было страшно от собственной решимости, но Джим знал, что он будет победителем, его переговорить невозможно.

\- Эй, ботаник, - Джим не успел обернуться, как был схвачен огромной ручищей, - достал уже.  
Пауэрс втолкнул его в хранилище инвентаря. Джим не удержался и, споткнувшись о порожек, полетел внутрь комнаты. Он упал на коробки с пластиковыми разделителями водных дорожек и растянулся без возможности встать. Пауэрс теперь возвышался над ним как великан. В заставленной стеллажами комнатке почти не было света, редкие лучи из дальнего окна прорезали помещение, как лазеры, и упирались в огромную фигуру над ним. 

\- Ты знаешь как должен искупить свою вину? Ты же умник, догадайся, - Пауэрс выпятил живот.  
Джим попытался перевернуться на спину и хотя бы из этого положения подняться, но всё равно разъехался на пластиковых цилиндрах, угодив ногой между расставленных ступней - стало отчетливо видно насколько мелок Джим, и если он сейчас не раскроет рот и не проявит чудеса убеждения, его рот займут другим - Джим очень хорошо всё понимал, но его сковал какой-то непонятный страх, будто что-то внутри начало выгорать, без пламени, как клеймо...

\- Вставай, потаскушка, - Пауэрс зажал его ухо пальцами-клещами и потянул на себя, Джим пытался ухватиться за его руку, но только облегчил этим свое вздергивание. Его поставили на колени и зафиксировали голову так, что он не мог даже шевельнуться.  
\- Открывай или я тебе сверну твою гусиную шею.  
\- Нет! - Джим морщился и сильнее стискивал зубы, только чтобы пальцы не проникли в рот и не раскрыли его. Но Пауэрс на что-то надавил и челюсть Джима сама открылась. Пауэрс быстро вынул член и, потянув Джима за нос, всунул до самого горла. 

Злые слезы брызнули из глаз, Джим даже представить себе не мог, что в рот - это так больно. Огромный противный член скользил по языку и тыкался в горло, а Джим не мог даже откашляться.  
"Что-то сделать, что-то сделать, что-то сделать", - билось у него в голове, но кроме этой мысли ничего.  
\- Мориарти, девчонка, теперь все узнают какой ты, девчонка...  
"Девчонка, девчонка, что делают девчонки? Бьют по слабому месту, слабое место, оно рядом, слабое", - Джим поднял занемевшую от страха руку и что было сил вцепился в вонючие яйца, Пауэрс взвыл, рывком за волосы оттянул голову Джима и отбросил его в сторону, как надувную игрушку.

Джим впечатался в нижние полки металлических стеллажей, попытался отползти, вздохнуть, но тут его схватили за ногу и протащили по полу в противоположную сторону. Он совершенно потерял ориентацию в пространстве, его, похоже, подняли в воздух - это просто невозможно, но так казалось. Джим почувствовал, что с него срывают плавки, по ногам проехались ногти, оставляя жгучие следы, Джим попытался извернуться, лягнуть, закричать, но его кинули на пол и затолкали в рот мокрые, его собственные, плавки.  
\- Заткнись, заморыш, иначе живым не выйдешь.  
Пауэрс придавил к полу его голову и одним сильным движением поставил его в нужное положение, оказавшись между мальчишечьих раздвинутых ягодиц.

Джим не слышал ничего, кроме бешено стучащей в голове крови, он не слышал сплюнул ли на ладонь Пауэрс или вставил посуху, не слышал стонал ли тот, когда вторгался в него...  
Джим в тот момент раздвоился: одна часть его была в голове, она сидела там, претерпевая давление сосудов, слушая ток крови и думая, лопнут ли капилляры в глазных яблоках или нет; вторая часть была за пределами, она испытывала боль и унижение, такие, которых не случалось никогда в жизни, телесной половине казалось, что там сзади входит и прокручивается поршень, он рвет, отслаивает нежную слизистую от треснутых стенок его внутренностей. Джиму очень не хотелось быть той мучительной половинкой. Но Пауэрс затрясся, знаменуя завершение "мужского разговора", и резко выдернул член. 

Теперь, когда Джима ничего не держало, он упал на бок и, кажется, потерял сознание, потому что, когда он очнулся, он был в хранилище один. Первое, что он ощутил - это была смесь запахов хлорки его мокрых плавок, запах чужих гениталий, спермы и крови. Потом вернулись ощущения: одной руки он пока еще не чувствовал, но зато четко понимал, что сзади из него вытекало что-то, а теперь это застыло - как он сейчас выглядит, Джим думать не хотел. 

"Вставай, Джимми, - сказал внутренний голос, - ты теперь всё можешь"


End file.
